Left 4 D34D
Summary: '''Midnight Darkness goes against her rivals, the Left 4 D34D heavy metal band for a Grammy Award. *it's kinda short* '''Disclaimer: I don't own the Grammy awards. All rights and awards go to their respective stars and creators. The camera opens up with Midnight finishing up rehearsal before the big Grammy awards show/ceremony which she is invited to and nominated for. Ciel Mason: '''With a performance like that, you're bound to take home this year's Grammy award, Midnight. That would make it your 3rd in a row and the 3rd one since you've started your career! '''Midnight Darkness: '''I wouldn't say for sure. i have had some trouble with the Left 4 D34Ds recently. '''Ciel Mason: '''Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure- '''Thorne Walsh: '''Hey! '''Midnight Darkness: ''*dismounts from her aerial hoop and grabs a towel* What are you guys doing here? My rehearsal time doesn't end for another hour! '''Lolita Grey: '''We don't care! '''Rose Leviathan: '''We'll be taking the Grammy from you this year for best performers! ''Midnight sighs and leaves rehearsal early with her manager, Ciel. Ciel Mason: '''As far as I know, you guys have been rivals since day one. '''Midnight Darkness: ''*plops herself down on the sofa in the lounge* I don't get it. I didn't do anything to them. '''Ciel Mason: '*pours himself some wine* ''Midnight, darling, when you're a big star like this, there's bound to be clashes. '''Midnight Darkness: '''I know. I mean if I can't beat them in performance I guess I can beat them in chart ratings or favorite of the year. '''Ciel Mason: '''Now, now, Midnight. You still have a lot to learn about the tabloids and the things they do to stars and their clashes. As long as you don't pull any stunts, you'll be fine. That reminds me, your stylist will be arriving soon. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Thank you, Ciel. ''The camera cuts to the awards show that evening, Midnight is wearing a black jumpsuit with silver accessories. She goes backstage and preps for her performance. Suddenly Ciel runs in. Ciel Mason: '''Midnight, change of plans. There is gonna be an all out musical battle between you and the Left 4 D34Ds! '''Midnight Darkness: ''*surprisingly calmly* Don't worry, Ciel. I have an idea. ''The camera cuts to the awards show performances with different stars showing off their skills. Soon it is Midnight's turn to go up against her rivals. She takes a deep breath and walks onto stage with her guitar. The paparazzis go nuts as she glares at her biggest rivals across the stage. The musical battle between them was unspeakably epic (so I won't speak of it :D). 'Thorne Walsh: '''THAT ALL YOU GOT?! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Oh trust me, I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. NOW! ''Some aerial straps are released and suspended in the air. midnight throws off her jacket and begins wowing everyone with her aerial skills. The straps are maneuvered around the stage and around the venue. Leaving everyone in awe and the heavy metal band in the dust. 'Announcer: '''I THINK WE HAVE OUR WINNER HERE LADIES AND GENTLE MEN FOR BEST PERFORMER! MIDNIGHT DARKNESS! HER 3RD GRAMMY IN A ROW! ''Midnight continues performing and swoops down to grab her award before blowing a kiss and winking at the camera. The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes